Just one last dance
by girlwhoisinlove
Summary: It's the night of the graduation ball and Hermione is about to meet her secret admirer. Songfic by the song Just one last dance of Sarh Connor.A DracoHermione story.


The graduation ball, the happiest school memory of most people, she thought it would be her worst memory until she got the note.

It was a beautiful July evening, it was decided that the ball would be outside, in Spanish theme with Spanish music playing ,she could hear it through her window, but she wasn't going there, not yet, she glanced down at the note with cursive writing for the hundredth time already.

"Meet me behind the heart shaped statue, under the big tree in blossom, at midnight

Love, your Dragon"

This was the last note she got an hour ago from her secret admirer, they had been writing to each other for nearly all year, but she still hasn't seen him not even once, or so she thought, she was nervous, who could he be, she thought about all possible variants, none of them fitted.

She only had 20 minutes till midnight, she was all dressed, but she didn't feel ready, soon the mystery will be solved, who knows who her secret friend might turn up.

She really had no idea but she knew one thing, she was in love with him, she didn't know how it happened, she didn't even think it was possible to fall in love with someone you don't know.

But then again, she knew him, she knew everything about him, every little piece of him, she knew it, about his sufferings, about his fear, about his love for her of which he wrote in every letter, yes she knew him so she had nothing to be afraid of, thinking this, she stood up and walked out the door, he was he one who made her happy all the year why wouldn't she want to meet him.

center i Just one last dance...oh baby...just one last dance

We meet in the night in the Spanish café

I look in your eyes just don't know what to say

It feels like I'm drowning in salty water /i /center 

He was nervous, who wouldn't be before meeting the love of their life, before telling them how they feel, welll she actually knew how he felt, and by what she wrote.

It seemed that she felt something for him too, but would it last when she'll find out who he was, will she still accept him, there were 20 minutes till twelve, he had to go, he had no time for doubts now.

center /center 

She got there five minues early, and looked around, he chose a perfect place, it was beautifull, no one could see them, they could hear the sweet melody of the fountain and little pink flowers were falling gently from the tree.

She looked at all the people that were at the party, maybe he was there one of them, she still couldn't get her mind of it, she wanted to know who he was.

Then she saw Ron, with Lavender, he still had a bruise from the fight with Malfoy two days ago, she kinda pitied Malfoy, with such a bastard of a father who wouldn't behave like that… then it struck her, a bastard of a father, an unhappy childhood, his name, Draco it was the Latin word for… Dragon, her dragon…. So it was him…

She was woken from her thoughts when she heard someone approaching, she turned around and her eyes were met by beautiful silver ones.

center /center 

He was getting more nervous than ever, with every step he took he could feel his heart pounding faster he was there, he could see her staring through the leaves at Weasley then he noticed how realization struck her, so she figured it out, she found out who he was, now he had nothing to loose if he just went over to her.

He came nearer, she heard him and turned around suddenly, she looked straight into his eyes and he looked into hers, neither of them dared to speak, she was the first one.

-So it was you all along?

-Yeas, it was me he replied looking down, then looking back up added, do you hate me?

She was surprised by the question, but even more surprised by her own answer.

-No.

He smiled

-Well, that's a start.

She let out a small laugh then asked

-Do you love me?

He paused a little taken aback by the question, the confidently said:

-Yes Hermione, I do.

She smiled

-Do you love me? He asked a little unsure.

She looked at him and then almost in a whisper said

-Yes, I-I think I do, she stuttered.

He grinned, she did also, he slowly wrapped one hand around her, and with the other he cupped her cheek as their lips approached wanting to unite in a kiss, it was all in that kiss, all the love all the passion and all the lust they have been keeping all this year, they let it all out in that heavenly kiss, they parted to get some air and looked deeply in to each others eyes, his lips parted to speak as he slowly said

-Hermione, will you be mine tonight?

She couldn't believe her years, he actually wanted her, she never felt like this, she just wanted to forget all about reasonable thoughts, about thinking before acting, she just wanted to drown in feelings, just this night, one night of freedom.

-Yes, she replied as he smiled gently.

He captured her lips in another kiss, before starting to unzip her dress, and he asked her one more time

-Are you sure about this?

She smiled at his concern

-I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life.

What happened next were the most amazing feelings, in Hermione's and Draco's lives the ones that they would never forget

center i A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise

Tomorrow will come it's time to realize

Our love has finished forever

How I wish to come with you (wish to come with you)

How I wish we make it through /i /center 

They were already dressed sitting on the grass in each others embrace, it was about three o'clock, so there was only one hour left till sunrise, till when they would have to say goodbye to each other without any hope that they would see each other again.

-Why is the world so unfair, why can't we fight our way trough? She asked sadly looking into his silver eyes a tear running down her face, why can't I come with you, we could hide away from everybody.

He wiped her tears, and kissed her forehead.

-Hermione, I promise we will be together, just not now, if my father rinds he might kill you so it's better if first I straighten some things out, then I promise, I'll come looking for you, she looked resented.

-And we can fight our way through, we can start by showing everyone that we're not afraid of what they think, what do you think about a dance? He said standing up and offering her a hand, she smiled

-I would be delighted. She said taking his hand.

center i Just one last dance

Before we say goodbye

When we sway and turn round and round and round

It's like the first time

Just one more chance

Hold me tight and keep me warm

Cause the night is getting cold

And I don't know where I belong

Just one last dance /i /center 

They made their way through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor, a the band started to play a beautiful song as he took her in his arms and they started to sway to the music as everyone was staring at them, but they didn't care about all the eyes around them, all they cared about that night were each other, because in each others embrace they felt all the warmth they needed.

This was their last chance to be together before they said goodbye to each other. Soon everyone got over the shock and they were joined by some other couples on the dance floor, including Ron and lavender and Ginny and Harry.

center i The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar

I'll never forget how romantic they are

But I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love

There's no way to come with you, it's the only thin to do /i /center 

That night will always stay in their hearts; they didn't know what would happen next, if they would be able to be together or not, but at that moment nothing mattered except swaying to the music and looking into each other's eyes.


End file.
